1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to paper handling apparatus and more particularly to means for offsetting ordered stacks of similarly sized paper sheets or similar documents.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of different approaches to the requirement for displacing alternate documents or groups of documents as the latter are stacked in a receptacle have included, for example, "toggling" the receptacle to offset one or more documents from succeeding incoming documents; pneumatically actuating lifter shoes for offsetting alternately stacked documents; tray shifting means for laterally translating the last fed document stacked away from the next incoming document; angled feeder rolls; and so on.
Although each of these mechanisms has certain utility, all are expensive to fabricate, overly complex in construction and require more than a modest amount of maintenance.